


This Magic Spell You Cast

by CrysT



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exhaustion, Fluff, I wrote this on an airplane, I'm a sucker for slow dancing, Love, M/M, Overworking, Parent Logicality, Slow Dancing, Vet!Patton, stressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysT/pseuds/CrysT
Summary: Patton’s vet business has been sky rocketing lately. A kid recently came in with their sick dog and he’s been trying so hard to try and figure out a way to cure him. He’d work late nights and would stress himself to a point. Logan thinks he needs a break.





	This Magic Spell You Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah um I'm a sucker for Logicality  
> Especially Parental Logicality 
> 
> Song: La Vie En Rose 
> 
> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ba_WoSZXvw

It was already 12 am but Patton was still awake, going through medical records in the kitchen. His hair was messed up and his uniform was still on. Groaning, he threw his head back with a sigh. He could feel his eyes straining and he really didn’t have the time to hurt himself, eventually hindering himself from working. He glanced back at his laptop’s screen which at that point had looked a bit too bright.

“Patton?” someone called. The vet turned to the stairs to see his husband, Logan, walk down, pyjamas on and glasses askew. His bed hair was absolutely adorable and if Patton had the energy, he would snap a billion pictures of Logan in this particular moment.

“Hey honey, what’s wrong?” Patton asked, turning to face the other man, a small smile growing on his face. 

“Why on earth are you still awake? I believe it is time for you to go to bed," Logan said, yawning. He made his way towards the tired man and wrapped his arms around his shoulders the moment Patton turned back to the table. He rested his cheek atop the other man’s head.

“This dog… I’m having a hard time trying to figure out what’s wrong with him," Patton admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“You may do that tomorrow, right now, it is important for you to have a full 8 hours of sleep if you want to be productive in the morning." 

“I know that, but I really want to help him. Go to back to bed alright? I’ll be there in a bit," Patton reassured him, hoping that the other would just go ahead, he was getting irritable. Probably from lack of sleep. 

Logan refused to leave, moving to put his hands on the other’s shoulders, “Staying up this late is bad for you, you know.”

Patton hummed in affirmation, making a move to grab another record off the table but Logan grabbed his arm before he could do anything, “Come to bed”, he said.

Patton shook his head, “I can’t.” 

Logan frowned and sighed, leaving to go upstairs.

 

_____________________

 

A few minutes later, Logan emerged once more from the stairs. Unsurprisingly, Patton was still hunched over his laptop, papers in hand.

He quietly set his phone down next to the speakers, plugging the chord into his phone and turning the volume up a little bit, hopefully not loud enough to wake Virgil and Roman. 

He approached Patton and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Lo I told you I—“  
  
Before he could make another excuse, Patton was pulled up, body bumping against Logan’s who caught them both before they fell. 

“Let’s dance," Logan whispered, smiling softly at his lover.

Patton’s breath hitched and he suddenly found himself drowning in the other’s eyes. 

 _I almost forgot how beautiful they were_ , he thought.

His body softened and followed the way Logan positioned it. They started moving just as another verse started.

 

 

> _And when you speak angels sing from above_
> 
> _Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_

 

Patton felt so soft and warm and _loved_. His body swayed along with the music, eyes locked with his husband's. It felt as though every bit of stress in his body had left him. 

Exhaustion overwhelmed him and he rested his head on Logan’s shoulder, the other holding him closer. Before long, he felt a bit too tired to even move.  

Logan set him on the couch, and went back up to grab a blanket for them both. He slid next to Patton, one arm wrapped around his shoulder as Patton rested his head against the crook of Logan’s neck. 

Patton’s breathing slowed, it became calmer and he was about to drift away; but not before hearing a glimpse of Logan’s words.

_“I love you”_

Patton smiled and nuzzled himself deeper into Logan’s neck. 

 

If Roman and Virgil came down in the morning and saw their dads cuddling on the couch, they didn’t say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was alright!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
